Of Fate, Chance and a one more time
by DarqueDeath4444
Summary: The war had ended at a price and all Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto could ask for was a end together. But fate had always hated team seven. Once could say that it was cruel, thrusting a job into the arms of those who wanted to escape to death. However, another could say that this was a chance. A chance that everyone would wished for. A chance to start over. Team 7 time-travel fic
1. Prologue

**Right now, we officially hate ourselves.**

**We've been hit with another idea, and we couldn't help but write it down.**

**So, please tell us that you think, okay? We're writing chapter one right now!**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

"You know, I can't believe that already been a year."

_"Hn."_

**"I know, right?"**

"It's ended, and yet, it never will."

_"Hn."_

"You know, Sasuke-kun, it'll be very sad if the last thing you ever said was 'Hn'."

_"...Aa."_

**"I don't think that's any better, Teme."**

_"Dobe."_

**"Teme."**

_"Dobe."_

**"Teme."**

_"Do-"_

"Guys? Shut up."

**"Sorry, Sakura-chan."**

_"Hn."_

**"Why did we chose here, again?" **

"Naruto didn't we talk about this already?"

**"We did, but I forgot."**

_"Hn, Dobe."_

"Sasuke-kun! Anyways, it's because the third training ground is the first place we actually gathered properly as a team."

**"Oh, yeah. I wish Kakashi-sensei was here."**

_**...**_

**"It's a pity that it hasn't been fixed yet."**

"Of course, there are still plenty of more important things to fix."

_"So, do you think it's fate that the spot where Dobe was tied up was undamaged?"_

"Don't sound so smug, Sasuke-kun. Don't forget that it was also the place you fed Naruto. I actually think that it has something to do with the kis-"

**"Don't say it!"**

"Fine."

**"I'm feeling strangely satisfied-"**

"Because you kissed?"

**"Hey!"**

_"Dobe, ignore her."_

"Since when did you side with Naruto?"

_"Hn."_

**"Anyways, I'm feeling strangely satisfied, but there were still a lot of things I wanted to do."**

_"Since when did you sound so...grown up?"_

**"Shut up, Teme."**

_"Dobe."_

**"Tem-"**

"Guys!"

**"Right."**

_"Aa."_

**"I wish we could redo everything."**

"Me too."

**"Then we could change everything and fix all the mess."**

"And you guys can kiss again."

_"Why do you keep bringing it up? It's annoying."_

"You're welcome."

_"Did you hear what I just said?"_

"I'll just pretend I didn't, for the sake of your bones."

**"Er...guys? It's sunset."**

_"Hn."_

**"It looks so pretty, doesn't it?"**

"You've said that line so may times over the last few days that it's lost it's appeal."

**"Hey! I'm just saying."**

_"We know."_

**"Yeah. I still wish we could restart."**

"We know."

**"Just listen, okay?"**

"Okay."

**"And we can fix everything-"**

_"You said that already."_

**"Guys! Just listen!"**

"Fine."

**"We can fix everything, and save everyone. Our friends will be alive. We can save Teme's brother and I can become Hokage and we can all go eat Ichiraku and-"**

_"You know, at first, you sounded pretty smart, but the last part ruined it."_

**"...Shut up, Teme. Anyways, Sakura-chan, how's the eye?"**

"That's a very weird question to ask now, but it's fine."

**"And if we can restart, I can propose to Hinata-chan earlier, and we could prevent the war. We could have prevented the death of Hinata-chan and Kakashi-sensei and everyone else."**

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

**"I-I mean, that's not what I meant!"**

"Idiot."

**"You aren't helping. Hinata-chan's death wasn't in vain! In a way, she saved us. Plus, she gave you her eye, so she doesn't blame you either!"**

"If I had gotten there earlier-"

_"You said that for everyone else that died."_

"But-"

**"Guys! Stop arguing, and stop talking about the war. We can see them soon, right?"**

"Yeah."

_"Aa."_

**"I'm glad Tsunade-baachan recovered. If anyone can fix everything, it's her."**

"Yeah."

**"Maybe I should have eaten. I'm beginning to feel hungry."**

_"You're always hungry."_

**"Shut up, Teme. You're ruining the moment."**

_"What moment?"_

**"Just shut up, okay?"**

_"What if I don't want to? Dobe."_

**"Teme."**

"Guys! If you guys don't shut up this instant, I will shatter all the bones in your hands."

**"Sorry."**

_"Hn."_

"Right...Are you guys ready?"

**"Yeah."**

_"Hn."_

"Sasuke-kun? Say something apart from 'Hn' and 'Aa', and I'll start."

_"...Annoying."_

"Sasuke-kun..."

_"Okay, fine."_

"Finally! Just give me a few moments."

**"Take as long as you want. We'll soon have all the time we need."**

_"Since when did you become so poetic?"_

"Guys, shut up, and let me concentrate."

**"I'm glad I met you guys."**

_"Hn."_

**"I'm glad we managed to get back together in the end. We're the only ones in the rookie nine to have...survived...as...a...team."**

"Not...Kakashi."

**"Shut...up."**

"I'll...miss...you...guys."

**"Me...too..."**

_"...Yeah."_

_**"Even after everything, I still wish we could start over."**_

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

They were found the next day, lying there, side by side, holding hand and smiles on their faces.

They had died painlessly, through the soft but firm insert of medical chakra that had slowed their brains and hearts until they had stopped all together.

On the right, the boy who had lost so much, to the hands of a brother who had only thought of him. Who had suffered, and yet, had come back, to save those he had deep down, cared for. Who had the eyes of illusions, arrogance, and the skills to back it up.

In the center, the girl who had belonged, but at the same time, had not. Who had realized the truth to everything after it was too late, and had bared the weight of guilt alone, never breaking. Who had hands which could take lives as easily as it could heal.

To the left, the boy who, with his own power, had transformed from the hated monster to one everyone looked up to. Who had never stopped believing, and had fought for everyone, equally and without an ounce of hesitation. Who was the jailer of the very monster he held.

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

_Here lies,_

_Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto_

_All whom were role models and heroes, and most of all, dear friends._

****. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .****

_Of course, fate had always hated team seven more than any other. The spot on the third training ground _was_ fate, but it wasn't for free. _

_Once could say that fate was cruel, thrusting another job into the arms of those who wanted to escape to the peaceful grasp of death. However, another could say that this was a chance. A chance that everyone,_ at one point would have_ wished for. A chance to start over._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, have we said that we hate ourselves?<strong>

**As we said, chapter 1 is coming soon!**

**Still, we're sort of curious as to where this story will lead to.**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter ONE**_

The first thing Sasuke did as his eyes slowly fluttered open was ask himself 'Am I dead?', which, in his opinion, was a stupid question.

_Of course he was! _

Sakura had one whole _year_ to refill her chakra reserves, and all she had done was slowly ease them to their deaths.

Then, why was he staring up at a _very_ familiar looking ceiling?

Then he realized that he couldn't move. His body felt heavier than ever, and his sight was slightly cloudy. He could also hear voices. He couldn't make out word for word, but he knew someone was speaking. No, cheering. People were cheering. It sounded like who ever was talking was underwater, which wouldn't make sense, as _he was supposed to be dead._

Something reached over him and touched his head. His instincts instantly told him to stab the offending object, and he was once again, quite rudely, reminded that he couldn't move. So he stilled himself as best he could, and tried to make out the face in front of him.

Whoever it was, opened it's mouth, and began making cooing sounds.

Another face appeared above him. He felt himself slowly being lifted into the air, into someone's arms.

Arms?

Sasuke's eyes widened. He quickly narrowed them, nearly having a heart attack when he recognized the person holding him to be his _supposed to be dead mother_.

He slowly turned his head, his gaze landing on his father.

The first thing that came to his mind was Genjutsu, which wouldn't make sense, _as he was supposed to be dead!_

His last words came to mind.

**_'Even after everything, I wish we could start_ over.'**

It couldn't be, right?

If he added up the fact that he was in the arms of his mother, he couldn't move, his senses were very blurred, there were people cheering, and that he could remember everything that had happened in the past? future? he would guess that-

1. He was a newborn baby again.

2. His parents were alive.

3. All the other Uchiha were alive.

_I'm back in the past._

Now, Sasuke wasn't one to jump to conclusions, especially ones that could hurt him in the future, but for once, he let himself hope.

After all, he _had _died next to Naruto. Naruto was known for his ability to make anything possible. Sasuke wouldn't be very surprised if this...seeming time travel had something to do with the idiotic blonde.

If he could, Sasuke would have smirked.

He began to feel sleepy, and for a moment, he wondered if he should fight it, and chose not to.

He closed his eyes, and decided that when he woke up again...no, _if_ he woke up again, he would consider that maybe, he was back in the past.

******. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .******

Sakura felt herself being dragged back to the waking world. However, she kept her eyes closed.

For the past few hours? days? she didn't have much recognition of what had happened. Wake up, cry her head off, get fed, fall asleep. Then repeat.

She noticed that, for the first time since she had...waken up she could control her body better than before. She could hear the world around her. She could feel something comfortable underneath her, and something equally soft spread on top of her.

She slowly opened her eyes. A pink ceiling. A pink pillow. A pink blanket. She could faintly remember that her room had been like that.

She didn't know what to think.

Where was she and why was she here?

As far as she knew, there weren't any Genjutsus that could be cast on dead people. And if she didn't know, it probably didn't exist. Her mind wandered to Naruto and Sasuke. Where they resting peacefully while she was trapped in some sort of 'Let's make Haruno Sakura's life miserable by making her re-do everything and let her see all her supposed-to-be dead friends and laugh at her face' game.

As a baby, she couldn't sense chakra very well. Her chakra coils hadn't even developed yet. However, she could tell that her mother was sleeping in a room next to hers and her father was running around somewhere down stairs. She forced her brain, which, at the moment, had the attention span of a peanut, to think.

A newborn baby was allowed to leave the hospital five days to a week after they were born.

That didn't really help, did it?

A child could start crawling within a few weeks, but that wouldn't help Sakura's case. After all, she couldn't _crawl_ all the way to check on Naruto and Sasuke.

A child could start walking at nine months to around a year. Still, Sakura knew that her...parents wouldn't let her out of the hours until she was at least five. And that was with her parents watching her. So that gave her five years of living inside a baby's body, with nothing to do. And she didn't even know if this was really the past.

_Great._

********. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .********

Naruto curled into the warmth of his mother the best he could. He had no idea what was going on, and though it should have scared him, it didn't. His parents were alive, and for now, that was all that mattered.

He knew that his parents died only a short while after he was born. At the state he was in, he couldn't do anything. He didn't have the Kyuubi sealed inside him yet, and he hated the fact that he could think and plan, but he couldn't do anything to follow up. All he could do was wait for his parents to die and the Kyuubi to be sealed within him.

He still remembered all the jutsu's he had known before. However, he couldn't feel the Kyuubi's chakra inside him. That was logical, considering the timeline.

Where were Sasuke and Sakura?

If they were...wherever he was, did Sasuke have his Mangekyou Sharingan, and did Sakura have her Strength of a Hundred Seal? How about the Byakugan eye she had received from Hinata?

He felt tears pool at the side of his eyes when he thought of the Hyuga. Seconds later, he was crying. His mother was rocking him in seconds, gently talking to him in a shushed voice. He hated himself. He hated this weak body he was trapped in. He hated the fact that he had no control over his emotions.

He really hoped that this was a second chance.

After everything that had happened, fate owed them.

* * *

><p><strong>A quick question:<strong>

**Is it possible that that transferring ones chakra into another would allow them to use the affinity that is transferred?**

**Like, if person A was Raiton user and B was Fuuton user. If A transfers Chakra into B, will B be able to use Raiton?**

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think?<strong>

**Now, we know that most people wouldn't accept the fact that they are back in the past in such a short period of time. However, they were desperate enough to commit suicide together, and they _had_ died, so I think that would have made things more easier for them to accept.**

_**Darque: I'm not going to be able to write from the 9th to the 16th, then from the 18th to the 25th. And since Raven's writing sucks, we probably won't be able to update.**_

**Raven: I'm very offended. Anyways, what she says.**

**Read and Review~**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter TWO**_

Sasuke blinked. Once, twice, three times. He closed his eyes again and counted to ten. He slowly opened them again.

Yup, he was still there.

Uchiha Itachi, currently still six year old, was looking down at him.

Sasuke didn't know what to do, and just lay there. That must have been a good point in being stuck in a useless, immobile body of a baby. Their game of stare-the-other-to-death lasted for hours.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

Sasuke clearly remembered the day of the Kyuubi attack. Today was the third year mark since it had happened, and Sasuke, even though he had been wrapped up in the warm embrace of his brother, had felt scared. He had lived through countless of harsh missions, and had survived the Fourth Shinobi war, and yet, he had cowered under the presence of the Nine Tailed Fox, and he had been further away than most dangers he had ever faced.

Speaking of the Kyuubi, Sasuke wondered if Naruto had come to this world with the Kyuubi, or if it was gone. He then wondered if he still had his Mangekyou Sharingan, and Sakura her seal, as well as her single Byakugan. He couldn't activate it now, as there were a lot of people around, and he didn't have a cover story as to how he had activated them. He knew all his jutsus like the back of his hand, and his chakra reserves were way bigger compared to when he had actually been three. However, it was nowhere near the amount he had in the...future.

He shook his head and looked at the busy street again. Ever since he had been allowed to leave the house with an adult or his brother, he had kept an look out for his teammates. I mean, it would be very hard to miss pink hair, or not hear the blonde's loud voice. However, he still hadn't gotten anything.

Itachi, who was currently nine, had just come back form a mission, and he was in the hospital. Sasuke and his mother were on their way to see him.

Sasuke had just stepped into the hospital when a flash of pink caught his eye. He whipped around.

There was Sakura, trailing after a old looking nurse. He watched as the nurse said something, which Sakura instantly replied to. The nurse smiled and ruffled her pink hair.

Sasuke was pretty sure that the Sakura he was seeing was the Sakura from before they time traveled. The original Sakura of this time line would have never come to the hospital. If he had to make a guess, Sasuke thought that she was here, pretending to want to learn, so that if she showed signs of her healing chakra, she would have a cover story.

As if she had felt his gaze, Sakura turned around. Sasuke glanced over her. Her right eye was the emerald he remembered it to be, but her left eye was a very pale shade of green. It must be the effects of the Byakugan. During the war, Sasuke had found out that Sakura's gen-jutsus were almost as good as his. He hadn't been able to see through most of them without his Sharingan. Sakura had cast a complex gen-jutsu across her forehead, so Sasuke guessed that she also had her seal. A gen-jutsu that was complex enough that only a handful of people in the whole world could see through with their naked eye, yet used only a tiny bit of chakra. He frowned.

Then why didn't he have his Sharingan?

Sakura said something to the nurse before shooting Sasuke a hard glare and darting off. She disappeared somewhere.

Sasuke scowled. He knew that Sakura had been trying to tell him something, but what did she think, that he could read minds?

_Glare. '__Okay Sasuke, I expect you to know exactly what I mean, cause you're_ not_ a mind reader!_'

His scowl deepened as he automatically followed Mikoto through to his brother's room. The amount of people lessened as they moved deeper. Apparently, while he had been watching Sakura, Mikoto had asked for Itachi's room.

Suddenly, something ran into him in a flurry of pink and white. Sasuke was knocked over and the something landed on top of him. Mikoto gasped and moved towards him.

The 'something' on top of him slowly sat up and Sasuke opened his eyes, a nagging feeling at the back of him mind telling him that he probably knew who it was.

Sakura stared down at him expectantly and he recognized the 'play along' look, before her expression shifted. _Here it comes._

Sakura gasped. "Oh! I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going and...I'm sorry." She quickly stood up and Sasuke quickly followed suit. He forced himself to look down and scratched the back of his head, something he had picked up from Naruto. He tapped his foot uncertainly against the ground.

Sakura began picking up the 'white' part of their crash, which turned out to be a mattress, a blanket, a pillow and some towels, and putting them back into the basket she had been carrying. At one point, she tripped, and Mikoto quickly caught her.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. This was the moment of truth.

Sakura blinked her bright eyes and looked up at Mikoto, biting her lower lip. "I-I'm sorry, I-"

Mikoto squealed, cutting her off. "Oh my! It's okay! You're so cute." The Uchiha matriarch gave Sakura a hug. Sasuke knew his mother was making no sense. Sakura glanced at Sasuke over Mikoto's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. Sasuke shrug.

After a while, Mikoto finally calmed down. She scooped up the soft material and placed it into the basket. "What's your name?"

Sakura smiled. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Mikoto smiled back. "Here you go, Sakura-chan." She handed the basket to the pinkette.

"Thank you." Sakura dipped her head.

Sasuke realized just how similar Sakura and his mother were. They were both strict when it came to health and conditions, and both cared for those around them dearly. He shook himself out of his thoughts.

"I'm Uchiha Mikoto and this is my son, Sasuke." Mikoto shot her son a smile and gently nudged him forwards. A look flashed past the two members of Team Seven, but went unnoticed by Mikoto. They slowly began moving down the corridor again.

"What is a cute girl like you doing in the hospital?" Mikoto asked.

Sakura grinned. "I have an interest in healing. The nurses here let me help out with the easy tasks." She held up her basket. "I need to take this to room 404."

Mikoto clapped. "That's where we're going." She told her.

* * *

><p>Mikoto knocked on the door.<p>

"Come in."

Mikoto pushed the door open and held it there for Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke forced his feet to move and he jumped onto Itachi's bed. "Nii-san!" He could have sworn he heard Sakura snort.

Itachi smiled. "Hello, Sasuke." He glanced towards the door. "Hello, mother."

Mikoto gently nodded. "Hello, Itachi-kun. How are you feeling, the doctors told me you are already practicing kata?"

"Fine. Perfectly fine." He scowled. "Fine enough to leave."

Mikoto sigh. "Make sure you are fully healed first, okay?"

Sakura scooted around the room and placed the basket onto the bedside table. She then turned to Itachi and bowed. "Hello, Itachi-san."

Itachi cracked a small smile. "Hello, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned. "I'm here to change the mattress."

Itachi easily pulled himself up.

Sakura moved around the room, changing the mattress and replacing the towels. After a while, she came back. Itachi had just finished explaining that Sakura had been in charge of cleaning his room, where they had met.

He really did seem perfectly fine. If he remembered correctly, Itachi had reopened a wound, which had been discovered a couple of days later. Sasuke inspected his brother, and couldn't see any visible wounds. He glanced at Sakura, who was frowning. She tapped her right hip and jerked her head towards Itachi.

Sasuke held back a sigh, and instead, moved towards Itachi again. "When are you coming home?" He asked.

Itachi shrug. "Once the doctors allow me to."

"Oh." Sasuke looked towards the ground and grabbed onto Itachi's hospital gown. He tugged gently, and brushed his knuckle against where Sakura had signaled.

Itachi let out a faint hiss, but it was enough for Mikoto's eyes to flare up.

"Uchiha Itachi! What was that about being perfectly fine?"

Itachi stiffened.

Sasuke glanced between his brother and his mother. Had he done the right thing?

* * *

><p><strong>So, we're going to make a few things clear.<strong>

**First, when ****Sasuke and Naruto first came back, they didn't have things like the sharingan or the Kyubi. This is because those stuff are things that they would have eventually gotten in their timeline.**

**However, Sakura's seal and the Byakugan is a different story, as they are the results of something Sakura did. So she still has them.**

**That is how we decided things to be, and will apply for most other things.**

* * *

><p><strong>First, sorry about the late update. <strong>

**This story isn't one of our main priorities, so we will update when we have free time. **

**We'll focus on this once we finish any one of the below:**

**Soul and Spirit (Naruto)**

**Never Understood (Naruto)**

**Where Darkness lead to the right path (Fairy tail)**

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>


End file.
